Price Charming
by LightweightLove
Summary: This was my english assignment I had to rewrite a fairytale. and make it more modern.. I wrote it in Niley.. Isabelle is Miley FYI. I had to wirte max 1000 words which made it hard..i would of wrote so much more but anyway Tell me what you think


Danielle Woods

**Prince Charming**

Once upon a time in a small town called Sherwood there lived a boy who just wanted to be accepted and fit in and have his happily ever after. This boy was named, Nate Grey, He lived with my two stepbrothers Shane and Jason and his Stepdad Paul. His mother had passed away last year with cancer, he missed her even more each day he and his mother had a strong bond, and she was like his best friend.

Nate and his brothers don't get along, they hate him. They tease him, pressure him and make him clean up after them. His dad does the same; his dad locks him in his bedroom when Nate doesn't do what he is asked. Their dad Paul treated all the boys equally before Nate's mother had passed away, when she died he began treating them differently, making Nate do all the work. They don't care about Nate; all they care about is their social status. Shane and Jason are the two most popular guys at their school and Nate was the outcast, the people at school don't even know Nate is related to them.

The only thing that makes Nates life better is going to school with Isabelle Smith, Isabelle was beautiful, and she's was also the most popular girl in school, she was rich and was treated like royalty.

"NATE, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted Jason

Oh great, let the torture begin, thought Nate as he dragged his feet out of bed and ran out of his room and downstairs.

"Took you long enough" mumbled Shane

"You wanted something Jason?" Nate asked ignoring what Shane ha previously said.

"Yeah, go clean my room!" Jason shouted angrily

"But, we have school today" Nate answered

"Hmm, like I care" Jason sneered

"Can't I do it after school?" Nate asked clearly not wanting to tidy Jason's room.

"Yeah sure and I won't tell Dad that you are disobeying us" Shane said sarcastically

"Please, guys I really need to study" Nate begged

"Fine whatever, but if this happens again we WILL tell dad. You don't want him to lock you in your room again do you?" smirked Jason

"No and thank you" Nate agreed

He walked back upstairs and got changed into his school uniform. He got ready than walked downstairs and started walking to school trying to avoid his brothers.

He walked into school and straight to his locker, everything was fine before his locker door got slammed into his face.

A shocked Nate turned around to find the person who was responsible, he wasn't so surprised when he became face to face with Shane and Jason.

"Hey Nerd, where's our homework?" asked Shane

"R-r-ight here," Nate stuttered as hr grabbed the two history assignments from his locker and handed them to Shane.

"Bye Nerd," Shane said, then walked away purposely hitting Nate with his shoulder as he walked past making Nate stumble back.

The bell rang so Nate walked to my homeroom and sat down at the back trying to be unnoticed by everyone in the entire class. He looked around the class and saw Isabelle sitting in front of him.

The teacher walked in class, took the attendance and read the notices. They got five minutes to talk to their friends but seeing as Nate had none, he just sat back and watched Isabelle talk to her friends. He was secretly in love with her.

The bell rang signalling for them to go to their next class; Nate got up from his seat and started walking out the class, until he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there" said an angelic voice

He turned to see who he had bumped into and it was no other then Isabelle.

Nate smiled at her and replied "its okay, I wasn't looking where I was going"

He looked into her eyes and they both suddenly felt a connection.

"Hey I'm having a party at my house tonight, you want to come?" she asked really hoping he would come

"Sure" he genially smiled "Well I got to go to English, see you tonight"

"Bye" she smiled as she replied

Nate walked into his English class and felt like he was on top of the world, Isabelle Smith just asked him to come to her party and he couldn't be any more thrilled.

After school Nate walked home and back to his house, everything was fine until he walked into the house to come face to face with his dad, Shane and Jason. Nate gulped thinking of what they were going to make him do now.

"Hi" Nate managed to squeak out. They all just smirked at him.

"Nate, I've been informed by Shane and Jason that you didn't tidy Jason's room when asked you to this morning. You know what that means Nate" stated Paul.

"I, I needed to get to school" I whimpered "I'm sorry, I won't do it again"

"But you didn't do what Jason said, so go up to your room; and by the way you won't be attending Isabelle's Party tonight" interrupted Paul

Nate walked up to his room defeated. Just when he thought his life was looking up, his brothers just crash it back down again.

Five minutes later his dad came up and locked my door and window's. Nate really wanted to go to that party, He wanted to see Isabelle.

Nate lay on his bed and closed his eyes and started thinking about his mum and how much he missed her, and then he started thinking about Isabelle. Nate suddenly remembered something his mum had given him before she passed away, her wish box. Whenever he wanted something to happen all he had to do was just write it on a piece of paper and place it in the box.

Nate grabbed his notebook and pen off his bedside table and wrote what he wished on the paper and read it out loud "I wish that I could go to Isabelle's Party tonight looking my best" I smiled and placed the paper in the small box , hoping that this would work.

Suddenly he was out of his bedroom and inside Isabelle's mansion wearing the type of clothes his brothers have. He was happy his brothers weren't coming to this party. Nate smiled widely when he saw Isabelle and started walking towards to her.

"Hey" he greeted her.

"Hi, I didn't think you were coming!" she exclaimed over the music.

"Yeah, neither did I, I'm supposed to be grounded" Nate laughed drily

"Well I'm glad you came" she admitted looking at me straight in the eyes

"Why? I'm a nobody" Nate asked with a confused look on my face.

"Because I love you!" she revealed blushing lightly

Nate blushed and looked down for a second then looked back up at her, "I love you too" he beamed happily

"You're my Prince Charming" she commented

"And you're my Cinderella" Nate whispered as he leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Nate finally had his happily ever after.

3


End file.
